iron_throne_role_playfandomcom-20200215-history
Cregan Tallhart
Cregan Tallhart is the Master of Torrhen's Square after the death of this father Rickard Tallhart in 377 AC. He married Lady Lyanna Cerwyn in 368 AC and fathered Lucifer Tallhart six years later. Appearance Cregan Tallhart is a man tall and athletic build. He had blond hair that hangs down to his neck and blue eyes and doesn't look a year above fifty though being fifty-six years of age. He wears a beard that doesn't match his hair color being of the brown variety. He often wears a pelt of brown bear cut to fit his back and armor that is made of leather with small square plates of steel littering his chest and back in the organized pattern. He always carries two axes that he helped forge himself. Personality Cregan is quiet and reserved most of the time, but should a topic of discussion that he feels strongly about, positively or negatively, he becomes very animated. Biography Early Life Cregan was born in 342 AC to Rickard Tallhart and Ceryse Mollen. As a child, there wasn't much notoriety to his name, other than being the second child of Lord Tallhart and always looking exceptionally well-rested and alive. His studies went well, although Cregan was never interested in them. He liked to hear of the battles, and of the great deeds of great Northern commanders like Lord Robb Stark who had passed a few years before Cregan began his studies. The one spectacular thing that he discovered during his time learning of the many lords and banners of the North and other realms was that he could write with whichever hand he wanted to, something that was natural to him, and yet seemed impossible to his brother and sister. When he was instructed to pick up a sword, he soon learned that it made to hack at things, more than it did to slash. The master-at-arms discovered that not only was the axe the better-suited weapon for Cregan, but it was also something of beauty to see the youth wield it. He swung his axes with a mastery that Brynden Mollen, the master-at-arms, hadn't seen before. From Son to Heir When his brother was 16, he fell in love with a girl of whom the rest of the Tallhart family did not know. The girl became pregnant very shortly into their relationship and when she came to term, she delivered the baby. Both it and the mother died within a day, or so Brandon said. It was all he wrote in a note left on his bed, and once he was found, he had been swinging from a tree in the Wolfswood for nearly a fortnight. Through his brother's death, Cregan became the heir to Torrhen's Square. Worthy Weapons At the age of 19, Cregan was sent on a tour of Essos where he was to experience new things. On his trip, he found a smith from Qohor working in Lys, as he had been forced to move as a result of some political struggle that his family endured. Cregan didn't bother asking the man his extended history as he neither cared nor truly wanted to know. The Qohorik smith claimed to be able to work Valyrian steel, but seeing as Cregan wasn't in the possession of such an item, that skill would be of no benefit. However, he did have access to Qohorik steel, which is of higher quality than any other steel save the Valyrian variety. The most important part of forging his axes was the selection of the quenching material and finding steel of suffient quality. The steel itself would only be an issue of coin, as the smith had it in stock, the quenching material would be much for difficult. It was meant to symbolize a person. Cregan knew what he had to find but the problem now became just that. He asked the blacksmith to wait for him and he would return with the queching material within a three moon's turns. And so he did. Cregan traveled to Braavos where he challenged a Bravo to a duel. The man initially was against fighting axe vs sword, as he said that the fight was too one-sided in his favor. As a result of his cockiness, Cregan dealt two blows in the whole fight, one with the back of his axe under the man's armpit, the next with the back the axe in the center of his chest. The man did not bleed and was dead within the hour. Cregan took the body with him after leaving all of the man's valuables where they belonged and traveled back to Lys. Here he used the Bravo's blood to quench his blade giving it a brown hue as Qohorik metals were apt to do. And so Cregan became the owner of Qohorik forged axes with the brown hue of the Tallhart sigil. Becoming a Man At the age of 26, Rickard Tallhart arranged a marriage between his son and heir and Lyanna Cerwyn. The two had Lucifer Tallhart 6 years later. To stand for both his wife and son, Cregan had an L-shape cut into his axes that followed the handles and the top edge of his axe. Lord Cregan While hunting for bandits that the smallfolk from a village near the large lake that bordered Torrhen's Square, Rickard Tallhart fell to a blow in the abdomen that cut him in half only to be avenged moments later by Cregan Tallhart. And so Cregan became the Master of Torrhen's Square. He followed Corin Stark Beyond the Wall where he looked on as the Lord of Winterfell slew the giant King Mamon. He slew any that tried to intervene in the duel for he knew that watching a master at work was truly a sight to behold. Recent Events Cregan is making his way down to Moat Cailin where he hopes to be placed in the vanguard of the Northern forces.Category:Northerner Category:House Tallhart